


I trusted myself (I threw myself)

by jungcockstae



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Confident Han Jisung, HYUNSUNG, Han Jisung | Han Being an Asshole, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Shy Hwang Hyunjin, Sungjin, based on a tweet, late night dancing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungcockstae/pseuds/jungcockstae
Summary: Hwang Hyunjin had no problem in teaching Jisung a few steps he couldn't get his head around.Except he did have problems. He wasn't exactly over the fights they used to have. He wasn't sure he'd be able to go more than 5 minutes without having Jisung trying to throw hands at him. Most of all though, he was scared he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off Jisung. Jisung kept touching him where he shouldn't have. It was all very frustrating for Hyunjin, but with Jisung looking as pretty as he did, Hyunjin couldn't find himself to tell Jisung that his hand isn't supposed to trail from his chest to his hip. From his hip to his thighs. The choreo didn't even have a thigh-squeezing segment, so why was Jisung so hell-bent on repeating it?_____This is based on a tweet and it's just self-indulgent hyunsung honestly.THIS TWEET : https://twitter.com/minchnslut/status/1142566460696518657





	I trusted myself (I threw myself)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS WORK IS UNFINISHED. I JUST DIDN'T WANT MY TAGS TO DELETE IM SORRY

Hyunjin looked at the choreography they had planned and took a deep breath. It wasn't much. Just a few extra hand holdings and some light touches here and there. Other than those few moves the song was a blast to practice, all 9 members enjoying it with an energy that they thought had been lacking the past few times they had tried to choreograph the song. It went pretty well but Jisung was the only one who couldn't get his head around a few steps. Sure, Jeongin and Seungmin also stumbled through a few steps, but they were already in the study hall, revising notes for Jeongin's upcoming tests.  
He found it immensely frustrating that he was the one paired with Jisung. Sure they had patched up things a little from their fights during their early days, but it was still kinda there. Not to mention Hyunjin found Jisung very pretty. It flustered him to great lengths, his touchy antics and constant flirting made Hyunjin's heart flutter. And now he was stuck in a room alone with him for god knows how long.

He sat down against the mirror, watching Jisung take a long swig from his bottle. A few drops spilled onto his collarbones and Hyunjin wanted nothing more than to lick up the few stray drops back into Jisung's mouth.


End file.
